Convertible
A convertible, or cabriolet, is a passenger car that can be driven with or without a roof in place. The methods of retracting and storing the roof vary between models. A convertible allows an open-air driving experience, with the ability to provide a roof when required. Potential drawbacks of convertibles are reduced structural rigidity (requiring significant engineering and modification to counteract the effects of removing a car's roof), and reduced cargo space. Other terms for convertibles include cabrio, drop-top, open two-seater, open-top, soft-top, and spider (or spyder). Consistency is rare about the current use of cabriolet in preference to convertible. The term cabriolet originated from "a light, two-wheeled, one-horse carriage with a folding top, capable of seating two persons", however the term is also used to describe other convertibles in modern times. In the United Kingdom, open cars with wind-up windows on their two doors and full weather protection are called drophead coupés. Four-door open cars with wind-up windows and full weather protection are called all-weather tourers. Most of the early automobiles were open-air vehicles without any roof or sides. As car engines became more powerful by the end of the 19th century, folding textile or leather roofs began to appear on cars. Examples of early cars with roofs include the phaeton (a two-seater car with a temporary roof), the brougham or coupé de ville (having an enclosed passenger compartment at the rear, while the driver sat up front in the open) or the landaulet (where the driver has a fixed roof and the passenger compartment has a folding roof). Less expensive cars, such as runabouts, roadsters or touring cars, remained either completely open air or were fitted with a rudimentary folding top and detachable side curtains. In the 1920s, when steel bodies began to be mass-produced, closed cars became available to the average buyer and fully open cars began their disappearance from the mainstream market. By the mid 1930s, the remaining small number of convertibles sold were high priced luxury models. In 1939, Plymouth introduced the first mechanically-operated convertible roof. Demand for convertibles increased as a result of American soldiers stationed in France and the United Kingdom during World War 2 experiencing the small open-top cars which were not available in the United States at the time. These cars included the MG Midget and Triumph Roadster. United States automakers manufactured a broad range of models during the 1950s and 1960s – from economical compact-sized models such as the Rambler American and the Studebaker Lark, to the more expensive models such as the Packard Caribbean, Oldsmobile 98, and Imperial by Chrysler. During the 1970s, popularity of convertibles was severely reduced by the increased travel speeds on roads (resulting in more wind and noise for occupants) and proposed vehicle crash safety standards in the United States. Automobile air conditioning systems and sunroofs were also becoming popular, reducing the demand for convertibles. In 1989, Mazda released the first generation Mazda MX-5 (called "Miata" in North America), which has since become the best selling convertible, with over 1 million cars sold. Also in 1989, Toyota released the Toyota Soarer Aerocabin, which uses an electrically-operated retractable hardtop roof. Only 500 were produced, however the retractable hardtop design has become increasingly popular in the 21st century. Currently, models dedicated to the convertible body style include the Mazda MX-5, Porsche Boxster, Audi TT and Opel Cascada. Many other models also include a convertible body style in the model range. Roof Types Convertible roofs are made of folding material. Other types of mountable roofs include retractable hardtops (often constructed from metal or plastic) and detachable hardtops (where a metal or plastic roof is manually removed and often stored in the trunk). Textile A "soft top" is made from a flexible textile material. Common materials for soft tops are: cotton canvas, latex or butyl rubber, vinyl, acrylic fibre, polyvinyl chloride (PVC plastic) Detachable Hardtop Rigid removable hardtops, many of which store in a car's trunk, have been around at least since the 1950s. These normally provide superior weatherproofing, soundproofing, and durability compared to fabric-based tops, some with integrated rear-window defrosters and windscreens. Improvements in canvas tops have rendered the detachable hardtop less common in recent years, in part because the top cannot be stored in the vehicle when not in use, requiring a garage or other storage facility. Some open cars continue to offer it as an option. For example, Mazda MX-5s have an accessory hardtop, which is compulsory for some auto racing series. Retractable Hardtop A retractable hardtop — also known as "coupé convertible" or "coupé cabriolet" — is a car with an automatically operated, self-storing hardtop (as opposed to the textile-based roof used by traditional convertibles). The benefits of improved climate control and security are traded off against increased mechanical complexity, cost, weight and often reduced luggage capacity. Examples These are some examples of cabriolets that have appeared in the Gran Turismo series, the full list can be viewed at Category:Convertibles: *Fiat Barchetta Giovane Due '00 *Honda S2000 '06 *Mercedes-Benz SLK 230 Kompressor '98 *MGF '97 *Vauxhall VX220 Turbo '00 Category:Cars by type Category:Definitions